


Mind Your Manors

by RK800_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Caning, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, HP Daddy Fest, HP Daddy Fest 2020, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK800_Slytherin/pseuds/RK800_Slytherin
Summary: Hermione is caught sneaking around Malfoy Manor, Lucius decides to teach her how to behave.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 259
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Mind Your Manors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daddy Fest 2020
> 
> Beta’d by BDSM

"What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Granger?" Lucius says softly from the doorway, smirking slightly as her spine straightens at the sound of his voice. Chestnut curls whip around, dark brown eyes fitting him with a glare that would make lesser men cower. For a Malfoy man it only makes his smirk widen. Her pale lips flatten out into a straight line, hands twisting as she tugs at the ropes binding her wrists behind her back. Bored of her silence Lucius continues.

"Nothing at all? Well, I must say I'm disappointed. Draco told me that you never shut your mudblood trap in school. I was hoping we could have a civil conversation." She snorts derisively at his words, making him sigh as he leans back against the wall in front of her, putting him in her direct line of vision. 

"You were caught snooping around the grounds Miss Granger. I am well within my rights to inquire as to why that is." She glares steadily at him, still refusing to speak, looking down her nose at him as if _he_ were beneath _her_. 

"You are aware that I can easily use Legilimency to find out for myself, aren't you?" 

"You don't strike me as the type to take the easy way out Mister Malfoy, where's the fun in that?" Hermione quips, baring her teeth a bit in challenge. He laughs as he pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket, transfiguring it into an ornate armchair and sitting down, his knees just barely brushing hers.

"You must be confusing me for a Gryffindor Miss Granger.” Lucius draws, twining his wand between his fingers before looking up at her again. “But I must admit you are right on one hand. Namely, where would be the fun in that?" The cool wood of his wand presses against her face, causing an indent in the hollow of her cheek. His eyes trailing down to the vein in her neck and watching as her pulse quickens. 

"I’m sure you know of my reputation.” Lucius smirks at the hard glare Hermione shoots him. “I’ll take that as a yes. So you must be aware I can think of many more exciting ways to loosen your tongue." He trails his wand along the curve of her jaw, using pressure to turn her face from side to side, tutting slightly as he examines her features. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're rather average Miss Granger?” The girl stiffens below him, and Lucius has to suppress a chuckle. How predictable Gryffindors were. “You have so much potential to be a beautiful woman, yet you fall just short of it."

"A woman's value isn't based on her appearance." She snaps, pulling her head away as far as her bindings will allow. 

"Why of course not, some of the most brilliant women have been ugly as a hag. I was simply curious as to what exactly Mister Potter sees in his favorite little Mudblood.” Pausing for effect Lucius continues slowly. “You aren't particularly beautiful, you dress moderately better than a Weasley and you seem to be of the mind that you are somehow superior to others.” He was really enjoying himself at this point. “Does he actually care for you or does he merely put up with you because you're decently intelligent and useful to get him out of tight situations in a pinch? How much can he truly care for you if he sent you out here all by yourself?" He places his hand directly at her pulse point as he speaks, her pulse hammering under his palm as her eyes shift ever so slightly.

"Ahh there it is, he didn't send you out here did he? Does the Order know you came here? Will anyone even care that you're missing?" Her brown eyes are a blaze of fury, pulse racing as she attempts to pull herself up to match his height.

"My friends do care about me, they love me! I'm sure a pathetic Death Eater like you doesn't even know the meaning of the word!" She spits venom at the man, writhing in her chair.

"I see I hit a nerve.” Lucius chuckles. “Are you insinuating that bearing the Dark Mark means I'm incapable of love? Those are the words of a naive and insolent child."

"If you know so much about being loved then where's Narcissa?" she says with a smirk on her face. He rears back, unable to conceal his emotions quickly enough to keep them from showing on his face.

"I see _I_ hit a nerve-" Her head snaps to the side as his hand comes down across her face. The slap echoes through the room as an angry red mark quickly grows on her left cheek.

He grips her hair and yanks her head back so her eyes are forced to meet his. With a snarl he grabs her chin roughly.

"You will not talk about my wife ever again, you Mudblood slut. You don't even deserve to say her name." She whimpers slightly as his hold on her hair tightens, expression slightly dazed from the force of his hit.

Composing himself quickly, he sits back down in his chair and brushes the hair out of his face. Letting out a slight sigh, he locks eyes with the girl again.

"I apologize, Miss Granger. I lost myself for a moment, it will not happen again.” His smile is predatory as he continues. “I do hope we can have a civil conversation now.” Her curls are utterly destroyed by his previous torment, going in every direction around her head. Lucius rather thinks it gives her a thoroughly shagged look.

In this moment he can see more than just potential in her. She isn't some beautiful goddess by any means, but she has a natural beauty about her that is only there if you look at her just the right way. 

"Now, I'll ask one more time. What _exactly_ were you hoping to achieve by sneaking around my home all by your lonesome?" She is silent once again as she glares at him, expression not wavering even as she struggles against her bindings once more.

He grips both of her knees, yanking her forward so she is hanging off the edge of her seat. The chair is only on two legs as he practically pulls her onto his lap, arms straining painfully from where they're bound to the back of the chair.

"Miss Granger, I really don't want to have to get mean, it's dreadfully exhausting." She winces slightly as even the slightest of movements send a shock of pain through her shoulders, panting softly as she struggles to keep herself upright.

"Do your worst Malfoy." He grins darkly at her and her confident expression falters slightly. 

"You're challenging a Slytherin darling, I assure you that's not something good for your health." His grip on her knees slides upwards, moving up her thighs tantalizingly slow, fingertips just barely brushing the hem of her shorts. She squirms in discomfort, trying to pull away from him but only managing to put herself into a more uncomfortable position.

"Like I said," his fingers slip under the hem, ghosting farther upward, "I can think of much more exciting ways to loosen your tongue."

"Forcing yourself onto a Mudblood? That seems beneath the almighty House of Malfoy." There is a slight tremor in her words, unnoticeable to anyone that hadn't learned how to listen for such ticks.

"Who said anything about forcing myself onto you?" He leans up close to her, his lips just barely brushing her ear, "I plan on making you beg for it." 

She shivers in his lap, gooseflesh appearing all over her exposed skin. 

"You're insane, I'd never want something like that from you."

"Oh? Is that so?" He runs a single finger up her arm until he reaches her collarbone, watching in fascination as her breathing picks up in its pace, "Your reactions say otherwise."

He feels his cock twitch in the confines of his trousers, already feeling eager at the thought of the reactions he could draw from her as she squirms above him.

"You seem uncomfortable Miss Granger, let me fix that for you." With a flick of his wrist the rope binding her arms disappears, causing her to topple forward against his chest. Her hands instinctively grip onto his arms as she falls.

"I like this much better, don't you?" He drags her down closer to him, gently tucking one of her wild curls behind her ear. With a smirk he leans up to her, teeth scraping along her earlobe as his wand presses into her hip. "Viscosium."

"W-What is that spell? What did you just do? What did you do to me!?" She jerks away from him, only to find she can’t move, her panic growing exponentially. 

"You're supposedly the brightest witch of your age, Miss Granger. Figure it out." He grips onto her hip to keep her from squirming too much, no need to let her feel her prize just yet.

"V-Viscosium, it's Latin, definitely Latin." She loses her train of thought as his teeth nip at her earlobe again, a small gasp leaving her as her grip on his shoulders tightens. "Stick! It-It's an advanced sticking charm." 

"Very good Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." His teeth move to her neck, scraping across her pulse point, drawing a whimper from her before she can contain it.

"You're a sick bastard." She growls, attempting to pull away from his touch, but barely able to move even an inch. 

"A sick bastard I may be, but you're enjoying it aren't you? You like being locked into place and having my teeth leave marks on your skin. You like me taking control of your body? You like being treated like a little slut don't you?” Lucius’ voice purrs into Hermione’s ear, causing her to tremble. “Are you a little slut Miss Granger? Is that why Potter keeps you around?" Her chest heaves, every breath inward pressing her breasts against him, allowing him to feel her hard peaks through her thin shirt and bra. "Does Potter keep you around for a nice place to warm his cock, is that it?" 

"Harry is my friend, n-nothing more." She snaps, doing her very best to appear unaffected by his words. That is in spite of the blush spreading down her neck and the fact that she’s panting like a dog in heat. 

"You like the thought of being used like that though don't you? You like the notion of giving up control to someone, to be at someone else's mercy as they take you apart piece by piece." Each word is punctuated by a nip at her neck, her soft whimpering driving him mad with need. "Is that what you'd like me to do Miss Granger? Would you like me to take you apart and devour you until you can't even remember your own name?" 

Her mouth opens and closes frantically as she desperately tries to formulate words, the grip on his arms tightening even more as she shakes her head rapidly. 

"N-No! Of course not!” A small line is forming between her eyebrows. “I-I would never want anything like that. Especially not from someone like you!" He pulls his mouth away from her neck, gripping her chin to make her eyes meet his.

"Are you sure about that?" She hesitates noticeably, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as her eyes meet his.

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" He smirks as he yanks her towards him, their mouths now merely a few centimeters apart. 

"Because I nonverbally removed the sticking charm a few minutes ago and you haven't tried to get up once." Her eyes widen, hands tentatively pulling away from his shoulders, refusing to meet his eyes as she realizes he's telling the truth.

She stutters out a weak attempt at an excuse, looking near tears as he shushes her softly.

"There's no reason for tears, Miss Granger. We Slytherins think there's no shame in taking what you want. It doesn't mean you're declaring your loyalty to the Dark Lord. You’re not even declaring your love for a Death Eater. This is merely, physical." Their eyes lock for a moment before she suddenly lunges down, attempting to press her lips against his and whining when he holds her back.

"Now, now. Not so fast Miss Granger. I’m afraid I’ll still have to punish you." 

"P-Punish me?" She whispers, sounding scared and excited all at once.

"I don't take someone trying to break into Malfoy Manor lightly, Dear. If I leave you unpunished anyone will think they can just waltz in as they please. We can't have that now, can we?" She shakes her head, fingers twisting together in her lap.

"Wouldn't you agree that you have in fact been a Bad Girl, Miss Granger?” Hermione nods sheepishly in response. “And wouldn’t you agree that Bad Girls need to be punished?" She squirms at his words, tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

"Y-yes sir." He pushes her into a standing position, pulling himself as well. With a wave of his wand he ties her hands together behind his back.

He grabs her by the elbow, tugging her along as he strides out of the room. Hermione’s steps falter slightly as she tries to keep up with the pace his long legs set. Pulling her down the hallway he stops as they reach the door to his bedroom. Long slender fingers twist the knob and he quickly guides her through the doorway.

"Stay." He commands sharply, leaving her standing near the wall as he closes the door behind them. Lucius turns to grab his cane that is resting against the wall. Grabbing his wand he goes about transfiguring its ebony length until it is thinner.

"What’s that for?" she asks nervously from her place against the wall, dark eyes following his every movement.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, Miss Granger." He snaps, her mouth clamping shut as she nods obediently.

He beckons her with his hand, slate eyes watching as she approaches him hesitantly. Pulling her closer to him, he invades her personal space and trailing his wand up her side before letting it rest against the thin collar of her shirt. His eyes stay glued to hers as he drags the wood down, tearing the fabric in its path.

She swallows nervously, cheeks flushed as her shirt eventually slides down her arms, dangling from her wrists still bound behind her back. Two quick slashes are all it takes before it’s removed the rest of the way. 

She’s wearing a modest white bra, nothing overly enticing about it aside from her hard nipples straining against the cotton.

"Bend over the end of the bed." Her eyes widen slightly at his sudden command, lips pursed as she fights down the urge to ask why. She finally complies, doing as he told her quickly as if afraid she may back out if she hesitates again.

He steps up behind her, a hand coming up to caress a cream-colored hip. Lucius grinds against her slightly as he rests his cane against the frame of the bed.

"What's your safe word Miss Granger?" She seems unprepared for his question, eyebrows drawn together in thought as she considers her answer. Surely she was bright enough to discern his meaning.

"Time turner," Hermione spits out. He nods, filing the word away into his mind just in case she decides to use it.

"I'm going to punish you now, Miss Granger.” Her breath catches in her throat. “You will not fight. You will not pull away. And most importantly, I will not stop until I decide you've been properly disciplined. Do I make myself clear?" He traces the waistband of her shorts with a thin finger, watching intently as she rubs her thighs together slightly at his commands.

"Yes Sir, understood." With her words he grips the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down over her arse and letting them pool around her ankles. Her panties match her bra in modesty, though the dark wet patch of her arousal draws his eye. The desire to lean down and taste is so strong it makes his cock twitch. 

Squeezing himself through his trousers, he gives her panties the same treatment as her shorts, ripping them slightly.

If he thought the wet spot in her panties was enticing it was nothing compared to the sight before him now. Damp curls peak between creamy thighs, and her swollen clit is just barely visible as if begging for his attention. But there would be time for that later, for now he needed to focus on the task at hand.

He grabs his cane, stepping back slightly as he arcs it back. It whistles softly through the air before thwacking down onto her cheeks. The impact draws a cry of pain from her lips, the cane leaving a red streak behind. He waits a moment before drawing back again, spanking her once more as she cries out even louder. The third and fourth whack of his cane drew louder and higher-pitched wails from the girl.

"So much noise." He tsks, reaching down and retrieving her discarded panties with a quick slicing charm and deciding to put them to good use. He leans up over her, gently prying her jaw open before pushing the garment into her mouth. 

"Mm much better, don't you agree?" She nods weakly, tear-filled eyes downcast. At first glance one would assume she was terribly upset over what was happening, but with closer inspection it was obvious her only issue was that she was enjoying it quite so much. 

"Do you like it when I punish you, Miss Granger?" He growls as he brings his cane down once again, a muffled sob ripping from her throat as she nods frantically.

"You've been such a naughty girl." Another whack of his cane, "You'll behave better after this, won't you?" Another whack as she nods, tears streaming down her face. 

She is soaked now, her arousal coating her thighs as she grinds herself down against the mattress in a desperate attempt for friction. The young Gryffindor is whimpering around her panties as he brings the cane down for an eighth and ninth time. 

By the time he brings the cane down for the tenth and final time she’s moaning, thighs quivering and ass glowing with streaks of red.

"You took your punishment well, Darling. Daddy is so proud of you." She seems to perk up at both the praise and the use of the word 'Daddy', hands tugging uselessly at the ropes on her wrists as she rolls her hips back, silently begging him for more.

He uses his cane to push her thighs apart slightly, marveling at the sight of her dripping cunt. He taps the end of his cane against her clit, growling low in his throat at the muffled high pitched squeal she lets out. 

He slides the wooden shaft along her slit, letting it dip into her entrance teasingly, smacking her arse as she tries to push back against it to draw it in deeper. 

"Did I give you permission to do that?" Lucius snaps, pulling the cane back slightly. She whimpers as she shakes her head no, trying desperately to keep her hips still.

He sets the cane aside, letting his hands curl around her hips as he presses his clothed erection against her, not caring that her arousal clings to the fabric of his trousers. 

"Do you feel that Miss Granger?" He growls as he rolls his hips against her, drawing a moan from her lips as she nods.

"Do you want my cock buried in you?" Another desperate nod, drawing a smirk from his lips as he leans over her, gripping her hair roughly and pulling her head back so he can whisper into her ear.

"Then earn it." He pulls her into a standing position, tugging the fabric from between her lips and letting her kick her shorts away before pushing her to her knees in front of him.

She stares up at him with hooded eyes, panting as she waits for her next orders obediently. 

He takes a second to appreciate the sight of Potter's favorite Mudblood on her knees before him, blushing from head to toe and dripping with arousal. 

"Clean it with your tongue," he demands, pointing to the spot on his trousers soaked with her arousal. With no hesitation she scoots herself forward, tongue darting out and tasting herself on the fabric, a soft moan sliding past her lips. Her tongue slides over the spots that are the wettest, his gut tightening every time it passes over his hard cock.

"Such a Good Girl," he praises in a deep purr, combing his fingers through her thick curls. 

Once he's satisfied with her work his fingers tighten in her hair, tugging her into a standing position once more before gripping her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss. His tongue slides past her lips, dipping into the warm cavern of her mouth, a growl sliding from his throat as he tastes her arousal lingering on her tongue. 

His hand traces its way down her neck, moving its way down her chest and taking a hard bud between his fingers through her bra. She keens into his mouth at the sharp pinch, pressing her chest farther into his hand as he rolls it between his fingertips. He pulls his lips from hers and mumbles a wandless incantation that removes the bindings from her wrists before his slender fingers slide around to unclasp her bra, pulling it down her arms and letting it slip to the floor. 

He steps away from her, beginning to circle her like a predator stalking its prey as he drinks her in, his eyes traveling from her face to her delicate collarbones, finally landing on her breasts. They are average in size, flushed red and heaving in time with her panting, rosebud pink nipples hard as a rock. As he circles her his gaze moves to her arse, beautifully curved cheeks still streaked in red from her punishment. 

He pulls her back against his chest, hands coming up to cup her breasts from behind, rolling her hard buds between his fingers. She whimpers, knees quivering slightly as her head leans back against his shoulder. His mouth finds her neck, teeth nipping at the skin as he squeezes harder, drawing a moan from her as she bucks her hips, desperately seeking friction. 

While still giving her right breast plenty of attention his other hand slides downwards, tracing teasingly along her stomach. 

"Please," she nearly sobs, biting her lower lip so hard he's surprised she hasn't drawn blood.

"Please what, Miss Granger?"

"Please touch me. Please, Daddy," she begs him, dark eyes looking up at him pleadingly. His cock throbbing in response. 

"And what makes you think you deserve that?"

"I've been a Good Girl haven't I, Daddy? I let you punish me and I cleaned up my mess." Her voice is in heavy pants. She presses her arse back against him, rubbing against his cock, "I've been so very good, Daddy. Please touch me." Lucius bit his lip on a groan at the sound of the endearment on her pleading lips.

"You have been a very Good Girl for me. I suppose I can indulge you this once." His hand slides lower, slipping through her damp curls before finding her slit, his fingers instantly soaked. He teases her, sliding his middle finger up and down her slit, as she whimpers into his ear, begging him for more. 

His fingers slide between her folds, finding her throbbing clit with ease and applying the lightest of pressure to it as he rubs in small circles, her knees going limp and her hips grinding against him as she moans loudly.

He pulls back, hand coming down hard and slapping her thigh, tutting as he presses his lips to her ear. 

"You're much too eager for your own good Miss Granger." He reprimands, nipping at her earlobe.

"You will stand up straight for the next 60 seconds. If you succeed I will reward you." She lets out a hopeful sigh. “If you fail however, you will not be cumming at all tonight. Understood?" 

"Y-yes sir."

"Good Girl. Now, start counting." 

She begins counting backward from 60 as his hand slides back between her thighs, finding her clit once more. But instead of rubbing right on it he teases around it, enough to give Hermione a burst of pleasure but not enough to give her the satisfaction she really wants. Her thighs immediately clamp shut in a desperate attempt to get his hand closer to her throbbing clit. The motion has her nearly stumbling but she regains her balance quickly. 

He keeps teasing her relentlessly, the numbers she calls off sounding more like whimpers than actual words by now. His fingers dip down to her dripping entrance, massaging her opening before just barely slipping inside. The next number comes out an octave higher than its predecessor. 

"F-forty five." 

His fingers press in deeper, her tight walls clamping down around him as he pumps in and out at a painstakingly slow pace. 

"Forty."

He carefully works another finger in, slipping in just past the second knuckle, curling them until he hits that bundle of nerves inside her that cuts her off mid-number as she moans loudly, feet turned in towards each other and knees shaking.

"Oh, Merlin yes!" She cries out, breaths coming out in panting gasps as she shakily resumes her counting. 

He fucks her with his fingers, thumb finding her clit and stroking it in time with his movements, Her moans turning into sobs as she struggles to keep herself upright. 

"Twenty five!"

Her calf muscles are trembling from strain at this point, the numbers barely intelligible through her cries as he continues his ministrations. 

"I-I don't think I can do it!" She sobs, knees shaking violently, as he pumps his fingers faster, scissoring them inside of her.

"You can and you will.” His voice is stern before softening only slightly. “15 more seconds, keep counting," he growls a bit as he presses deep into her with his long slender fingers. The sensation nearly makes her scream.

"Ten!"

At the ten-second mark his right hand snakes down to join his left, giving her throbbing clit proper attention as he massages the sensitive nub with his fingers. His other hand is still pumping in and out of her at an unforgiving pace. 

"Five!" Tears are sliding down her cheeks now, legs shaking so hard he’s amazed she is still standing.

"Three!" He presses his fingers inside of her right against that bundle of nerves, rubbing against it constantly.

"One!" As soon as the number leaves her lips her knees buckle, body going limp as his arm wraps around her waist to support her.

"I-I did it," she sobs, heart hammering against his forearm, her entire body shaking.

"You did. I'm so proud of you, you were such a Good Girl for Daddy." He gives her a moment to get her bearings as he slips his fingers between her lips, making her suck them clean, her eyes never leaving his as she pulls them into her mouth. 

As soon as his fingers leave her mouth he pulls her into a searing kiss, backing her up until her knees hit the end of the bed. His fingers work the buttons on his dress shirt as they move, leaving it on but letting it hang open once the last button is undone. His belt is next as she scoots herself onto the king-sized mattress, watching him through hooded eyes.

"On your hands and knees, facing the headboard." She's all too eager to comply, twisting her body around to get in the position he'd demanded as swiftly as she can. "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress Miss Granger, and you're going to take my cock like the good little slut you are," his deep baritone says, undoing the buttons of his trousers and finally freeing his aching cock from the confines.

"Yes Sir, please fuck me. I need your cock," she pleads, looking over her shoulder at him, gaze taking in his nine-inch length. Her eyes roam all the way from the swollen purple tip to the platinum hair curled around the base, licking her lips in desire.

Lucius grips her hip with his right hand as he lines himself up, rubbing his cock up and down her dripping cunt before pressing the tip against her entrance. He slides in slowly, a sharp gasp coming from her as he stretches her much farther than his fingers had.

His eyes fall shut as he's encased by her tight heat, a moan rumbling deep in his chest as he slides in until he's buried to the hilt. He gives her a moment to adjust to his length, her fingers tangled in the covers beneath them, panting heavily. He slowly pulls out until the tip of his cock is just barely pressed into her, grip on her hip tightening as he slams back in, gaze fixated on how she stretches to accommodate him. Her cries of pleasure turn to near screams as his hard length hits the spot inside of her that sends spasms of pleasure through her body.

His free hand slides into her hair, grabbing hold and tugging, his other hand sliding from her hip to her stomach. He pulls her until her back is pressed against his chest, still pounding into her dripping sex as the hand on her stomach slides down to tease her clit.

"You're such a good girl, you're taking Daddy's cock so well," he growls, teeth tugging at her earlobe as she sobs in pleasure, grinding her hips down against him in a seductive dance.

"Harder, Daddy harder!" He can't bring himself to deny her, his thrusts turning punishing as the headboard of the bed cracks against the wall roughly. He strokes her clit in time with his thrusts, drawing her to the precipice of her orgasm.

"I-I'm so close," she keens, hips stuttering as she loses her rhythm.

"You are not to cum yet." He accentuates his command with a sharp bite to her neck. The fingers on her clit go still, only giving her friction from his thrusts pressing her into his hand. She sobs brokenly, thighs quivering as she nods. He thrusts in faster, deeper, his hips slamming into hers almost painfully. She clenches down around him, her walls tensing as she fights to keep herself from falling.

"Please! Please, I can't hold out much longer," she cries, a tear sliding down her cheek as she begs him.

"Just a little bit longer. You're doing so well, Baby Girl. Daddy is so proud." She rocks down against him, whimpering as his cock throbs inside of her. The head of his prick is pressed right against her g-spot, sending shocks of pleasure through her system, bringing her dangerously close to teetering over the edge. A few moments more and she's quivering so badly she can't support herself, the only thing holding her up is the arm secured around her waist. 

"Please, please, please." Her pleading chant is barely understandable, words coming out on choked sobs.

"Cum for me now," he commands, his growl turning into a moan as she clamps down around him immediately. Her begs turn to intelligible screams, eyes rolling back in her head as she sucks in a sharp gasp and momentarily stops breathing. Her body stays completely taut for a good ten seconds, muscles contracted around him so tightly he can barely move. After a moment her body goes limp, head draping forward as she pants heavily. Her legs continue seizing up in repeated aftershocks, small whimpers leaving her every time.

He pulls himself out of her, cock so achingly hard it's pressed against his stomach. He turns her, holding her head up by only her hair. With the other hand he starts stroking himself. His fist pumps up and down his shaft, still soaked from her cum as he presses the tip against her lips. She opens her mouth, tongue darting out to lick along his slit, dark eyes staring up at him the entire time.

"Please cum on my face, Daddy," she pleads breathlessly, still coming down from her own high. 

Three more strokes and he cums with a growl, shooting streaks of white into her open mouth and along her chin. She moans as he spills onto her tongue, licking her lips and swallowing every drop gives her. Her lips wrap around the tip, sucking him dry as his hand tightens in her hair.

"Such a Good, Good Girl." He praises, pushing some of her sweat-damp hair off of her forehead.

He summons his wand, Scourgifying them both before collapsing back onto his bed, chest still heaving as he beckons her to lie down next to him. She does so, curling into his side, eyes fluttering shut from exhaustion. 

Before he even realizes, his eyes are sliding shut as well, both of them falling into a fitful sleep next to each other. 

The moon is still high in the sky when his eyes flutter open again, a quick wave of his wand shows that they'd been sleeping for about 4 hours. He could feel her stirring against his side, pulled from her sleep by his movements. Her body goes tense for a moment before she realizes where she is, relaxing once more as she sighs, seeming lost in thought.

He pays little attention to her, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand, lids still heavy from sleep. He feels her stifle a yawn with her hand as she stretches, expecting her to roll away and get up but pleasantly surprised when she merely nestles deeper into his hold. 

"Thank you. You could have tortured me, could have left me for Bellatrix to handle. But you didn't, and I'm grateful." Her words are soft, slightly muffled from how her head is nestled against his chest.

"Oh Darling, I did torture you, in fact I still am. Nothing will ever be as good for you as what we just did. Years from now when you're married to either Weasley or Potter you're still going to be thinking of me, never fully satisfied because your husband could never compare. You're going to think of this night for the rest of your life," he growls into her ear, making her heart still.

Her eyes meet his in a challenge, something he didn't expect as she pushes herself up until she's hovering over him, thick curls tickling his cheek.

"Then maybe we should make this night even more memorable,” she purrs, licking her lips and grinding slightly against his already half-hard cock. “Up for round 2, Daddy?"


End file.
